justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Katti Kalandal
|effort= |nogm=3 each |pc=Light Brown/Dark Red |gc=Hot Pink/Yellow Plum/Dark Red (Remake) |lc=Brown (Remake) |pictos= 71 (JD2/''JDW'') 74 (Post-''JDW'') |nowc = KattiKalandal |dlc = February 1, 2012 (JD3) |dura= 3:26 |kcal= 23}} "Katti Kalandal" by Bollywood ''is featured on ''Just Dance 2, Just Dance 3 (as a DLC), Just Dance Wii, Just Dance: Greatest Hits/''Best Of, ''Just Dance Now and'' Just Dance Unlimited, and 舞力全开：活力派.'' Appearance of the Dancers The dancers are in Indian-influenced attire. P1 P1 is wearing orange and yellow sari. She wears jewelry like bracelets, earrings and a navel piercing. Her hair is orange/red and she wears a pink tiara too. P2 P2 is wearing a white blouse with cranberry-coloured pants, vest and hat. Similar to Dagomba, their skin tone is aimed to a more blue colour. Remake In the remake, their skin tone is pointed to a flesh palette rather than a bluish one and they have darker colour schemes. Kattikalandal coach 1@2x.png|P1 Kattikalandal coach 1 big.png|P1 (Remake) Kattikalandal coach 2@2x.png|P2 Kattikalandal coach 2 big.png|P2 (Remake) Background The choreography takes place in a palace. Confetti starts falls during the beginning of the song. Outside of the palace, a sunset is taking place and another palace can be seen. Telephone lines are also visible. In Just Dance Now, the sunset is darker. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves '''in this routine: '''Gold Moves 1 and 2: Move your right hand in a semi-circle. 'Gold Move 3: '''Put your right hand in the air. Katti Kalandal Solo GM 1.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 (JD2 & JDWii) Katti Kalandal Solo GM 3.png|Gold Move 3 (JD2 and JDWii) Katti Kalandal JDGH GM 1.PNG|Gold Moves 1 and 2 (JDGH & JD3) Katti Kalandal JDNow GM 3.png|Gold Move 3 (JDGH & JD3) Katti Kalandal JDNow GM 1.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 (Remake) Katti Kalandal JDNow GM 3.png|Gold Move 3 (Remake) Appearances in Mashups ''Katti Kalandal is featured in the following Mashup: * Promiscuous Trivia *On a game screenshot, the dancers skin tones were apparently darker during the production of the game. *To unlock Katti Kalandal on ''Just Dance Greatest Hits'', the code is UP, UP, LEFT, LEFT, DOWN, DOWN, RIGHT, RIGHT. *This is the first Bollywood song in the ''Just Dance'' series. ** Although not credited, this is also the first song by Prabhu Deva in the series. * This is the first song where the artist's name has the word 'Bollywood' in it, followed by Kurio ko uddah le jana ''and Xmas Tree. * The song was originally 6:08, however, its appearances use a shorter version, which is 3:24. * This is the first non-English song in the entire series. *The song appears in the ''Just Dance 4 instruction manual that explains how to download DLC's, although it was never meant to return in that game. * This is the first and only song to not be in either English, Japanese or Korean in the Japanese series. * In the preview gameplay of ''Just Dance 2'', the song was mistakenly named Bollywood. * In Just Dance Wii, the sound of a bell can be heard before starting the routine. * It is easier to get a high score on the Wii or with Just Dance Now because of the overuse of hand movements. * On Just Dance 2, both coaches have a very low resolution and they look a bit pixelated. * In the Just Dance 2 square, the coaches are in the opposite position and P1's glove is on her left hand (Probably P2's glove is also on his left hand) Gallery Katti.jpg|''Katti Kalandal'' Kattikalandalsqa.png|''Katti Kalandal'' (JD3/GH/BO) Kattikalandal.jpg|''Katti Kalandal'' (Remake) kattimenu.png|''Katti Kalandal'' on the Just Dance 2 menu kattikalandal_cover@2x.jpg|''Just Dance Now'' cover KattiKalandal1stDancer.png|P1's avatar on Just Dance 2014 KattiKalandal2ndDancer.PNG|P2's avatar on Just Dance 2014 23.png|P1's avatar on Just Dance 2015 and later games 22.png|P2's avatar on Just Dance 2015 and later games Golden_Katti Kalandal.png|Golden Avatar Diamond_Katti Kalandal.png|Diamond Avatar Katti kalandal beta.jpg|The beta version pictos-sprite (16).png|Pictograms Videos Katti Kalandal - Bollywood Just Dance 2 - Katti Kalandal-0 Just Dance 3 Katti Kalandal, Bollywood (Duo)-(DLC) 5* Just Dance Now "NEW MUSIC"Bollywood -Katti Kalandal- Just Dance Unlimited - Katti Kalandal References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:1980s Category:Bollywood Songs Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Medium Songs Category:Average Songs Category:DLCs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs in Just Dance Wii Category:Songs in Just Dance: Greatest Hits Category:Songs in Just Dance: Best Of Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Wii U Category:Julia Spiesser Category:Jérémy Paquet Category:Remade Songs Category:Recycled DLCs Category:Shortened Songs Category:Songs in 舞力全开：活力派